A Power Within
by sarakotseisruler
Summary: Sarah was a normal girl until she found out she was a demon what will she do when she finds out that her friends were exactly the same? What will she do when her family meets her for the first time?
1. Introduction

**Hey guys Sarakotsei here sorry I put out the story idea before the actual chapter so... Ta da here is the intro! I would like to thank the two people who left me reviews already plz keep reading and check out my other story.**

**-Sarakotsei**

* * *

She was standing there alone in what seemed like a field. The wind was cold and then there was a thud. Quickly she turned and saw a man there. He had white hair and gold eyes, a strong build with strange colored markings under his eyes.

"Hello my daughter," he said, "I know that you're probably confused but I shall explain everything later. Yet I have noticed your body is ready for me to release the seal upon you."

"Huh? Seal? How are you my father? I have a father stop lying! What's going on," she yelled

He was fast and one minute he was standing almost four yards away now he was right in front of her with his hand over her mouth, "I am the Inu no' Taisho, my name is To'uga. Your supposed father was hired by me to take care of you while I could not. I realize my mistake and am returning your demonic powers." Pure shock ran over her this man was her real father the memory of his hand on her cheek flashed in her mind. She could never place who it was but now she could he really was her father! "Now this will feel strange and powerful be careful. BY the way you'll probably pass out after this so I will see you before you could see me again. Goodbye my precious, Sarakotsei I wish you well." He placed his hand on her head and shefelt the power course through her veins a white light appeared and she fainted.

* * *

"Sarah! Get up! Stop sleeping you've gotta go to school! COME ON," a voice yelled. Sarah's face was covered by the blanket but after her sister pulled it off she laughed and laughed. A very grouchy Sarah rose out of bed and with her foot shoved her little sister out the door and closed it. She walked towards the mirror and immediately her eyes shot open. Her hair was white and she had a crescent and two stripes on her face!


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys for such a delay on this story. I've been super busy with school, ugh! Anyways here is the first chapter of A Power Within!**

**-Sarakotsei**

She headed to school thinking, "_Only a prank, it was only a prank! Those two brats are going to get it when I get home!"_ She walked up to her friends and they laughed, "What happened to you," a boy with a black batman hat asked through a laugh. One of her others friends was trying to catch his breath, "Guys it's not even that funny! Jeez Mason ask a question like that. And Alex stop laughing," she barked. "I'm sorry you just look so funny! I can't help it," the boy wearing red converse a blue t-shirt and blue jeans answered. He stood up from the ground and calmed down. "Just wait until Joseph sees that! He's going to die," Mason said, "No he won't! Stop that!"

Just then a boy taller than Sarah jumped down from behind her, "Who are you," he asked his voice deep and soothing, "Oh god, Sarah? What happened to you!?"

"Meghan and Amber decided to play a stupid prank on me. I could say the same for you!"

His hair was black still but his eyes were a gold color just like hers! She looked at the eyes in fascination while he touched the little markings on her face she shivered from the touch, "Um, Sarah. What are these little marks?"

"I thought that they were face paint but they're like fuzz, peach fuzz I think."

"Yeah, could I talk to you? Alone?" The couple walked away from the group to a set of stairs leading into the school, "Last night I had a strange dream," he said, "Me too. Mine had a dude he was almost the same as me he looked familiar in a way. He said that he was my father. I remember seeing a memory of him. I was normal until he said that he was going to break this seal on me."

All of the sudden someone attacked the two. They dodged and looked back, Sarah's nose twitched and she grabbed Joseph by the arm and ran to the side avoiding several needle-like needles. Her nose caught the scent of a girl and boy. She looked in the direction they were in and her eyes focused onto the two cloaked figures. All of the sudden the two figures were in front of her, "A huan ar' a morambath," the female said, "Amin nuo fir i' huan," the boy answered. They prepared their bodies and Sarah and Joseph growled at them.

**Yay! Finally done! I love writing in this story! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&amp;R&amp;F**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 3 A very productive today! Yay! Okay so in case you are wondering the hooded peeps are speaking in a made up language that I made up. Don't ask for a dictionary I'm actually making up as I go. If you are confused as to what they're saying put it as a review and I will answer.**

**-Sarakotsei**

* * *

The hooded couple stood there glaring at the two demons._ "How could two young yokai like this provide such a strong aura," _the hooded girl thought.

"What are you doing here? Why are you attacking me and my boyfriend," Sarah asked the whites in her eyes began to flash a dark crimson red. "Our mission is to exterminate both of you. We must rid of you because your demonic power levels are over our charts," the girl answered.

"Hey! I know that voice," Sarah said the girl stepped back in shock, "Now one can forget that voice!" There was a small breeze and a strange of scarlet red hair fell out of the hood, "Stephanie! Oh my goodness! It's you!"

"DON'T USE MY NAME DEMON FILTH!" She drew a silver bow and arrow out and shot at her. The arrow came straight at Sarah and before Joseph could intercept it, the arrow struck her body but strangely it didn't pierce and skin it just clanged onto the ground. "Now you have made me angry," Sarah said. Her eyes flashed red and her gold eyes remained as she grew in size, scales emerged from her skin. "Um, I don't believe that she is inu. I believe she is-"the boy said.

Sarah was revealed completely. She roared in anger at the girl and she flew upwards, "She's a dragon," Stephanie said in awe, "Why did I, how was I so… since when was she a zakai?"

"Do not worry I sensed her as an inu as well. This is just as much as my fault as it is yours.," the boy said in response. Joseph looked at his girlfriend and smiled at her, there was a sigh from the dragon and she blew a wave of hot air at the panther demon and he smiled, "You go my baby girl. Show them what my strong girl can do," he said to her. The dragon raised her head and growled at the two in cloaks. "Perhaps we should retreat for now until we know more about our enemies."

The two hooded figures ran away both at a surprisingly fast speed. Sarah transformed back down into her human self and hugged Joseph.

**Soo guys a good chapter. Keep Rating, reviewing, reading, and following!**

**-Sarakotsei**


	4. Chapter 3

**Again Sarakotsei here to bring you yet another Chapter. Just recently I've received a very helpful suggestion to this story and I am deeply considering it. So without further ado we're off (To Neverland!)**

**-Sarakotsei**

* * *

Joseph was sleeping that Sunday night and he began to dream. A woman appeared and smiled at him. She looked like him in several ways. The color hair, the height was almost the same, her eyes were about as dark as his but there was something different, they were gold!

She attacked him and he ducked out of the way. Some primal instinct was taking over him as he fought this woman. He moved a little too slow at her next attack and he was clawed at his arm. It stung a lot as he fought down the pain. Something inside of him was pulling and a voice appeared,_ "Use my skills. Unleash me I can help you! Awaken your true power,"_ it said inside of his mind. The woman smiled at him and waited for him to glance back at her. A power rose to his brain and he found new strengths he didn't before. She charged at him full speed and he charged as well. They met at the middle and fought each other. Their hands were locked together and Joseph willed up a power and it came out of his black claws. A yellow wave of lightning struck the woman in her hands and it shocked up through her body. She fell to her knees in pain. Smiling she stood, "Very well done my son. I am very proud that you were able to keep up with me. Tell me what awakened your-"she was interrupted by him smacking the woman, "Don't call me your son. Where am I? And what did you do to me? Speak," he growled

"Spoken like a Prince. You are my son. During the time of the war I had to send you away. Do not worry my son about your new found powers. As you were born with them they were merely sealed for your new world. I promise they will come in handy."

"Why know huh? Why reveal all of this right now when I have been living peacefully for sixteen years?"

"The war we once fought will return once again. And you have the power to rid of your enemy completely."

"Wait who are you?"

"I am Nekoiama. Your mother. We don't have much time. Please do not fear the representations of our kind."

At that moment he woke up covered in sweat. Rushing to the restroom he looked in the mirror and panicked. There on his head were a pair of Black Panther ears. And at his tail bone there was a black tail swaying back and forth. He couldn't believe the dream was real, "I can't believe this! Nekoiama, is she really my mother? Could it be true," he asked himself. He got ready to leave for school and tried his best to hide his new features. His nose burned from the smells all around him. Walking to school his nose burned when a white car passed. Inside of the car he saw a man with black hair and brown eyes with a very expressionless face. Joseph covered his nose and glared at the man in the car as he passed. Finally it was far away and he kept walking.

* * *

**Okay! A little foreshadowing in there see if you could find it. Thanks again for the suggestion! Please R&amp;R&amp;F.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here for yet another chapter of a power within. I love all of the support that I am getting. I forgot to put this in my past chapters but…**

**I do not own InuYasha that privilege** **belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Both Sarah and Joseph tried to make sense of what happened to themselves in the past half hour. Inside of their classes they attempted to focus but found it very difficult to do so.

Sarah looked out of the window and yearned to fly up into the clouds. Through the sky, the air in her eyes, she wanted to be free. "Sarah. Sarah," the teacher yelled. She snapped back into reality and looked wide eyed at the teacher. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," she said innocently. The class laughed at her, "You are out of dress code."

"What!? How am I out of dress code?"

"Your face. No face paint allowed. Go take it off."

"But I can't! It isn't face paint! I can't take this off!"

"Go take it off! Now!"

"I am not able to take off the markings I have on my face! They are impeded into my face!"

"If they are tattoos you are simple arrogant."

This snapped Sarah and she growled at him, "Watch what you say fool! I will slaughter you and everyone else here if you say that again." Just then security walked in and removed her from the classroom. She was harsh with them. Walking into the assistant principal's office. He sat there at his desk signing a few suspension papers. Sarah nostrils burned from his scent and she sat with a huff, "You two may leave," he said to the security guards they left the office, "So tell me, why do you have tattoos on your face?" Sarah groaned in exasperation, "They aren't tattoos! They are… are…"

"Are demonic markings? Yes I know what you are." He looked up at her. He was the same guy that was in the car. Sarah was shocked that he knew this. He looked up at her and he scared Sarah in a way. Her nostrils burned from his scent and every instinct in her body was telling her to run away from him. "I can tell that your body is telling you to run. You are very tense." Sarah panicked and didn't know what to do anymore.

In a flash the assistant principal had her in his hands slowly he began to suffocate her. Sarah's body was screaming at her, "GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! RUN!" Things began to fog and the assistant principal changed. He was the same only he had white silver hair like her, gold eyes, a crescent moon, and two magenta strikes on his face. Along with all of that he grew what looked to be a fluffy white boa. A primal instinct took over and she growled at him, her eyes flashed red and he dropped her.

"Who are you," he asked in a very monotone voice

"I am Sarah. And what about you?"

"I am Sesshomaru. Demon Lord of the West."

She hated him on the spot, she wanted to tear every limb from his body and leave his dead carcass in the street, but she contained herself and stormed out of the office. She walked out of the school in pure fury. She thought to herself, _"I can't believe that happened. Stupid dude, and he's the assistant principal! I wonder who else I might find. I wonder who else is a yokai just like me." _ She morphed into her dragon form and took off towards the sky. It was just as she imagined the wind was fresh and cool. She wish it would just rain and she could relax in the smell of it. At that moment rain began to fall first as little droplets and then it fell in sheets. She relaxed just as she wanted to. Suddenly another being grabbed her by the neck in its jaws she writhed to get out. She was a Japanese lung after all. Her golden scales were protecting her more than she thought so. Getting out of its grip she turned to face her assailant and found it to be a giant white dog. This would be her first yokai battle.

**Okay guys so yes I did follow the idea provided to me. The foreshadowing was Sesshomaru but there is one more clue in there. I think this was a very productive chapter. Thank you all for your support plz R&amp;R&amp;F **

**-Sarakotsei**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for all of the support it means so much to me. So, let's go into Chapter 5 shall we?**

Sarah looked at the giant white dog. It looked familiar in a way but her instincts told her that it was hostile and she should take precaution. The dog attacked her again and the dragon's body reacted to the attack. She twisted around her body and wrapped around the dog her tail holding its neck as it wheezed and coughed she bit into its hind leg and summoned a forced from the pit of her stomach. Blue lightning struck through the white dog, the scent of burning fur reached her nostrils and the dog's blood stained his fur and the beast pushed her away. Slamming its body into her she lost her composure, _"What is going on? This world is completely different then what it used to be. Demons, strange hooded people what next,"_ she thought to herself

_**Listen to me. This guy is going to kill you. Force that sensation upwards I can take over from there**_

She listened to the voice inside of her mind and her eyes grew completely red. A fire erupted from her throat and struck the dog. He recoiled in pain from the heat of the inferno. She roared at the top of her lungs and hissed at the dog. Smoke billowed out of her nose. She was angrier as if some beast was released from its cage. Lightning struck on her body and she charged at the dog it struggled to avoid its assailant when she wrapped around him the lightning struck his body. It felt like thousands of punches in his body. He passed out and shrunk down to his human form.

Immediately she felt terrible her so called father was wrapped in her body. She shrunk down to her human form as well and glided down to the ground she was in a park and she set him onto the floor. "The Inu no' Taisho, here in the future. He fought me, and I fought him," she said out loud to herself.

Suddenly her nostrils burned and she turned to face Sesshomaru, "Strange how you fought my Father and then saved him," he said.

"He's claiming that I am his daughter! How can he also be your Father?"

"It seems that he has some explaining to do. Zakai."

"Yeah I'm a dragon. Inu."

"I'm glad the two of you are talking at least," a thick voice said suddenly. Two pairs of golden eyes flashed towards the man that was resting on the floor. He had two white furry boas and a single sword at his back. "Okay. Listen, if you are my Dad and you are his father," she pointed at Sesshomaru and he growled, "Does that mean we are related?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru, a few hundred years back I met a woman after I left your mother," their Father said

"Other than Izaiyoi? You are a hound."

"Let me finish. This woman helped end the war between Zakai and Inu. A child was born as a symbol of peace. She is that child, then the Panther wars started they wanted to kill her and blame it on you so that the zakai, inu war would begin again and they would endure. I sent her into this time so that she could end the war."

"This was all to save this crossbreed?"

"Um, I don't know what you two are talking about but um… how am I a crossbreed," Sarah interrupted. Sesshomaru scoffed at her, "A crossbreed is a little better than a half-breed but they are still terrible all the same. When two different species of demon have a child the child is born either with one feature from one parent or like in your case inherits both species' genes."

"So that means I have both inu and Zakai powers?"

"No it means that you look like us but you are actually a zakai."

"Actually my son, I have to intervene there. She does have the ability to morph into an inu, but it requires a stronger amount of demonic energy which she does not have at the moment. That power could only be found in our time."

"So she is capable of being both? Why is it that she is still alive?"

"I don't know what you two mean you are my father you are my brother. Would that make you like me?"

"No, my mother was not Zakai she was Inu."

"Oh… sorry I got my hopes up. You suck just like everyone else in my life." This triggered something and Sesshomaru threw his right hand out. A green whip appeared and flashed around her body. It was warm like having your hands around a heater warm. It wrapped around Sarah's body and she panicked because of its nature, "WHAT IS THIS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME SESSHOMARU," she screamed at him. He smirked and then realized that the poison wasn't affecting her at all. It disappeared and she ran away from both of the Inu yokai. _"I have to find Joseph he can help me," _she thought. Her demonic speed caught up and she rushed into the classroom Joseph was in, "Excuse me. May I borrow Joseph for a few minutes," she asked the teacher, "Why? Y-yes of course." He stood up and walked out of the classroom the door closed with a click, "What's up Sarah. You look frazzled," he said worryingly

"Joseph, I just met the guy who said that he is my Dad. And the assistant principal is just like us! Apparently he's like my half-brother."

"Whoa, wait you're going too fast. Slow down, so you met your supposed father and your 'half-brother'?"

"Yes. I fought my Dad and I guess that I'm some sort of 'crossbreed' and I am half Inu and half Zakai because my Mother is dragon and my Dad is dog."

"Which makes me what?"

"I don't know! You smell like a cat though." She tousled his hair and two black cat ears were revealed Sarah gasped. "You're a panther! I get it now and my Dad was talking about some sort of Panther Wars."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Although my Mom said something about a war and that we would continue it in our time."

"You don't think we are supposed to fight do you?"

"I think we are from rivaling clans."

"This is not good. Not at all."

There was a sudden boom at the school and alarms blared. A white paw could be seen outside of the window.

**Hey guys so another chapter done! Yay! Again thank you for all of your support on this story. Really it means a lot to me. So please R&amp;R&amp;F**

**-Sarakotsei**


	7. Thank you letter

**Hey guys so I wanted to write a chapter thanking all of you for everything that you have done. This story has been a complete success and I'm glad it has gone so well. Thank you all for the reviews they definitely do come in handy for all of this. I'd like to personally thank ****sangoscourage**** because you have given me such inspiration I am only in high school and thank you for everything. Your suggestions have given me ideas that I never thought before. And by the way it is a little like Romeo and Juliet but a little different. **

**Everyone this story must go on and it will because it must! Thank you for everything. *Sarakotsei gives all a giant hug! Sesshomaru glares at her, she smiles back at him***

**With lots of thanks**

**-Sarakotsei**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey Sarakotsei here with chapter 6! I love all of the support I have received I will definitely be making this a pretty long story. Anyway let's get on with the story!**

The giant white paw groped outside as the paw stopped near Joseph. The dog outside growled and barked at him. Joseph jumped back from the loud drum beat of its paws. "Oh god, that's Sesshomaru," Sarah said as she felt her nose burn from the smell of the poison emanating from his mouth. "This guy, he's a demon too. I remember his scent! He gave me a pretty dirty look earlier," Joseph explained. "Yeah he's apparently my brother." Sesshomaru barked louder and Sarah could understand what he was saying, "**Come and face me! Show me your power! You are in consorts with a panther demon! Be ready to protect him,**" he ordered Sarah squared her shoulders and left the hallway to the outside she looked at the giant Inu yokai known as her brother. Sarah felt the force grow into her stomach and lightning pulsed through her body. A sword appeared in her hand it was made from blue lightning and she changed into the zakai demon she was supposed to be. The Zakai demon Lady of the Eastern Isles, she felt the power in her blood the power of an ancient demon. She summoned up the power and she smiled.

"Oh Sesshomaru, how foolish of you. To completely forget that for hundreds of years I controlled your kingdom. I controlled it and ruled it from a country away. I don't fear you either Brother," her voice was calm and collected. A sword appeared at her back one that like her Father's, "You have sinned Brother! You have lied to my reincarnation Sesshomaru! And for that your punishment is death!" She morphed into a Golden Japanese dragon exceeding the length of four hundred feet and a little more than one hundred-seventy feet tall. The dragon roared at him and it shook the ground beneath his paws. Sesshomaru couldn't comprehend what happened next.

The sky had darkened to almost night and he felt the dragon snake itself around his neck and body. The white dog wheezed and coughed as the dragon's muscles constricted the air inside of his body. There was a moment where his muscles tensed indicating he was passing out until the heat and force of the dragon's body was lifted off of him. After composing himself, Sesshomaru looked to see that his Father had pulled her off and now the giant yokai were fighting each other again, "_**You almost killed my son**__," _Touga barked

"_**He and you lied to the girl! You know my rules and laws! You will obey them,**__" _she growled in answer.

Joseph ran out to see the three giant bodies fighting. Two white dogs and his beautiful dragon. This made him angry, no one was to try and hurt his girlfriend whether demon or not it wasn't going to happen. The same power that emerged in his dream against his "mother" came up again only stronger and now he wasn't afraid of it, he embraced it. The strange sensation of growing filled his body and he blinked. One moment he was looking up at the yokai and now he was at eye level with them. He cried out and instead of a voice, a shrill, loud, glass shattering roar escaped his throat. The yokai stopped. Sarah had the two Inu in her grasp when she looked up to see Joseph. He was strong and as black as night. Golden eyes were piercing through the black coat he had. The Inu were in pure shock at him. _"A panther yokai should not be able to create himself into a form like ours," _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"_He looks…amazing," _Sarah thought with glee. Something caught their eye. A silver gleam heading straight for Touga! Sarah interpreted the item and recognized it. She pulled Touga onto the floor and the silver arrow missed him. They all looked down to see an army of those hooded people. In the front was Stephanie.

"_**They are here to kill us all."**_

**Well how about that! I think this Chapter is my favorite you know like yokai battles and stuff! That is like my favorite thing about stories! I can make them violent! PLOT TWISTS! Yes there is going to be a war, but not like you think!**

***Sesshomaru glares at me, "Hey, I never said that you were going to die did I?" He scoffs and walks away***

**Anyway again thank you all for your support Plz, Plz, Plz R&amp;R&amp;F!**

**-Sarakotsei**


	9. Chapter 7

**Double Chapter Day! I have these occasionally because I know how it feels to have to wait on chapters when the writers are super slow and I know at one point I was exactly like them but now I'm not! Thanks to my school, every day or so I can post one chapter and D.C.D.s are for you guys. Without further ado off to chapter… what? Seven? Yeah! Chapter Seven! *InuYasha face palms***

Joseph sat in class thinking about what had happened two days ago, two days ago he was normal. A normal sixteen year old, a normal guy, with a girlfriend, and friends. Now he was actually a demon, a panther, he was heir to a throne, he was really from the past, and his family wasn't really his family. He shook the thought out of his mind and went back to work. Mason sat a few desks away and he could've sworn there was something twitching at his back.

Sarah burst into the classroom, "Excuse me, could I borrow Joseph for a moment," she asked.

"Why? Yes, yes of course," the teacher answered. A wave of relief washed over him because he hated Geometry and also a sense of fear. Sarah was never out of class unless something happened. He stepped out and Mason looked at him, he smiled and Joseph saw fangs, the panther was freaked out and Mason turned back to his work. Sarah closed the door and sighed, she started talking about the assistant principal being like them and that she met her Father and that she and the assistant principal were related. The words made him numb. He couldn't process it, there was so much information on those two somewhat simple facts that he couldn't grasp the main concept. Then there was the loud bang and his nose burned again from the scent, now he understood why it burned. Looking outside he saw a giant white dog and a green foam forming at the corner of his mouth. He knew now that the guy in the car was the assistant principal he was one of them but he was a dog, not dragon, he understood that the burning of his nose was him smelling the poison on his body. He looked to explain everything to Sarah but she was gone. He panicked and tried to find her scent. Now his nose didn't work he couldn't find her his nose was numb. Joseph felt like passing out but, he had to keep searching for his girlfriend. Looking out the window, he saw her, her hair was put up into a ponytail and two swords were on her. He pushed the door but she somehow had locked it. He ran across the school and tried those doors, the same thing, which meant she had somehow locked every door in the school. Students streamed into the halls in curiosity of what was going on outside. Joseph looked for Mason to try and tell him. He searched through the crowd and found him. "Mason, Mason you have to help me," Joseph asked in panic, "Look it's hard to explain right now but I have to get out of the school and all of the doors are locked."

"I understand what's going on already. You don't need to explain and neither does Sarah," Mason answered. He started walking away and Joseph followed. The two boys went up the steps onto the second floor, to the steps that led to the roof. "Mason, these are locked. They always are."

"Not when you are like me." He waved his hand over the lock and there was a click. He pushed the door open and they went upstairs. The roof had always freaked him out. Mason sprouted batwings and Joseph then understood the twitching at his friend's back during class. Mason grabbed Joseph and took to the sky. He landed off to the side and closed his wings, "Thanks dude, you're the best," Joseph said.

"Don't tell anyone please. It would be pretty awkward for Sarah."

Joseph ran off and the scene he changed. Everything happened in a rush, before he knew it an army of those hooded people were standing in front of him and the other yokai.

"_**They are here to kill us all,"**_ Sarah projected out and he knew that she was right. The sky was still black from her magic. He was ready to fight for his life fight for his girlfriend's life and he walked up to the dragon and they hugged the best way two yokai could hug. There was a sudden burst of blue fire next to them and a giant Kitsune stood by them. Sarah knew who is was, the scent was familiar, _**"Alex! Glad you could join us,"**_ Sarah projected. A blackish grey bat landed at Joseph's side and it nodded. The yokai were ready to fight those who opposed them. After all they were Demon Lords and Ladies. They had the power to stand off to two hundred hooded hunters. The battle began and the hooded hunters charged at them first. Sarah charged her breath and a streak of lightning erupted into their enemies forces. Dozens of hunters died from electrocution the others followed behind them and hundreds of silver weapons emerged from the hunters and tried to stab those the weapons were intended for. Mason shot up and beat his wings twice. The weapons fell down and clanged. The two Inu yokai jumped into the air and jumped back down, knocking out several of the hunters. They began to revolt even more. The yokai roared each and every one of the yokai charged at the hunters. The panther jumped after the group left and pounded the ground. He let out a ferocious cry and the hunters fell to their knees in pain.

Sesshomaru barked at the enemies he had and a silver arrow struck his shoulder. He howled in pain at the arrow and looked at Stephanie. Sarah crossed her path and morphed into her human form. Lightning coursed around her body in rings. Her hair had bleached pure white, and her eyes followed. Sarah looked like something that rose from the Underworld. She drew the red jeweled sword from her back. Now the light pulsed on and off at a rapid pace. It laughed at her, "**You seem to be weaker than I thought,**" it said to her, "_Be quiet So'unga, you know who I am. Now listen to my orders,"_ she barked in her mind and the sword retreated, "**Mistress, excuse my ignorance."**

She glared at Stephanie and Stephanie took a step back. "Now Stephanie," Sarah said her voice doubled by her own and a man's deep thunderous voice, "Should I show you what would happen?" Sarah stabbed the sword into the ground and the world turned into an apocalypse. Hunters fell dead and the yokai triumphed. "Now what? Hunter queen."

"_Sarah is scary. Why is she like this," _Joseph thought to himself,_ "It's that sword!"_ Joseph released himself from his panther form and the sensation of shrinking overtook him and he found himself chasing after Sarah. Tears filled his eyes as he felt like he was losing her. He wrapped his arms around her and the lightning struck through his body. This lightning was different from what he had used this lightning was causing him to slowly pass out, "SARAH," he screamed and the dragon stopped. She smiled, "Not right now panther," she said. Pulling him off roughly, the sword was thrown from Sarah's hand and it struck Stephanie in the chest. The sound of it rang loudly as blood trickled down her mouth. Stephanie fell to her knees and cried, "I…only wanted to give…humans a chance," she said there was a final breath from her and she died. The hunters ran away and left home because their leader was taken out in battle. The yokai shrank to their human forms and Sarah stood above Stephanie and she smiled at her achievement. Pulling the sword out of the body's chest, Sarah rose the blade above her head and swung it back down to her side the blood came off in a splatter. Joseph walked up and grabbed his girlfriend's hand with his. He smiled at her and she smiled back. The harsh features she had before melted away from her body. A golden light erupted from her heart and she was taken up into the clouds. Joseph began to follow but the Inu no' Taisho stopped him in his tracks, "Wait, she might help us," he said. Sesshomaru nodded and added, "She can help us return to our time. I was tired of being stuck in my simple human form. For hundreds of years I've been hiding amongst these animals." Sarah came back down from the clouds and she landed on her feet.

A gold aura had surrounded her body and she opened her eyes. The gold had disappeared from her eyes. Stunning green pierced into other's bodies. Joseph smiled at her and she smiled back. "We have been trapped in our false time for three hundred years. In fake forms that do not belong. Let us return to our home time," she said. A streak of lightning erupted and a portal appeared and she gestured those to step through it; Though skeptical the Inu no' Taisho walked through the portal and the group followed.

Joseph looked at the area and world before his eyes. One thing popped into his head, "_Green."_ Sarah looked at him and hugged him. She was happy to see that they were both okay and she was back to herself. "Sesshomaru," a very young yet annoying voice called out. There was a sudden burst of wind and demonic energy shot at Sesshomaru. He drew his sword finally and it electrified green. The hilt of the sword was bone white and very intricately designed. It intercepted the blast and he glared down at the red dot charging towards him. Both Sarah and Joseph caught a glimpse of the mass of red. He had silver hair and a young face. He had gold eyes as well but something was different about him. He had dog ears!

Stopping dead in his tracks he glared at Sarah and sniffed, "Who the hell are you," he asked. His voice ignorant and highly annoying. "You're Inu aren't you? But you're human too, which makes you a half-demon," Sarah said. The boy stood up and propped a large sword at his shoulder, "What's it to you? I have enemies yeah so?"

"Nothing I just… I was just surprised because I have never seen a half-demon before. I thought they would be scarier."

"What!? I'm scary! I can be scary easily!"

"Then scare me and my boyfriend. Scare him first."

He dropped the sword from his shoulder and swung it once, "Wind Scar," he screamed and the same attack advanced aimed at Joseph he smiled and stepped to the side. "That was a little pathetic," Joseph said, "My turn." He grew to his panther form and roared loudly at the half-demon below him. "InuYasha watch out," a girl cried out. An arrow shot towards Joseph and Sarah grabbed it midair. It stung a bit and she burned it. Joseph shrunk back down and looked at the girl, "Your name is InuYasha," Sarah asked

"Yeah. And yours?"

"Sarah. You're an Inu yokai cool. I'm part yokai, and part zakai."

"What? How are you both?"

"Idiot," Sesshomaru scoffed and he flew away.

This new time was very hard for Sarah and Joseph to understand but hopefully they would get it.

* * *

**Okay guys a long chapter but to satisfy you guys. Keep reading I'm not done yet I promise we met InuYasha finally and it doesn't seem he likes the two main characters**

***InuYasha glares at me, "I don't like either of them."**

**"I... um I got that across."**

**"Good because I don't" he walks away* Okay well that has been cleared up I love you all**

**-Sarakotsei**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sarakotsei here with Chapter 8, I think, right? Anyway, I have enjoyed writing this story for you guys. I hope that later on I can keep your attention on me, I must admit that InuYasha is my favorite anime other than, Shingeki no Kyojín. (Attack on Titan) I will write other stories I promise. Let's move on though.**

InuYasha glared at the couple as they sat in Kagome's hut she was pretty embarrassed, "I'm so sorry that I did that, I saw the panther and reacted I'm so sorry," she said. Kagome wore red hakamas and a white kimono. Sarah's nose occasionally twitched in annoyance at InuYasha as Kagome talked. She explained that she was from the future that five years ago she passed through a well that connected her to the past and it hasn't worked since, "Does it still work? Is that how you got here?"

"No, I used a time lapse ability and sent us back to a time where yokai roamed freely," Sarah answered, "Hey, do you know about an Inu no' Taisho?" Their eyes widened, "Yeah, what about him," InuYasha growled. "Well, I met him in the future and he said that I was his daughter and Sesshomaru is my half-brother."

"Wait! Sesshomaru is my half-brother! So that means we are related too! So that means I have a sister! Ha! You are my little sister!"

"Um, well my Dad and Sesshomaru were talking and he said that there was another woman before Izaiyoi, my mother, which makes me older than you."

"Aw man! For once I thought I was older than my relative!"

Sarah stood up and left the hut in a huff. She was pissed for some reason, she wanted to breathe fire into the village and rampage around. She wanted to fly and be free from chains. Joseph followed and hugged his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek, "What's wrong," he asked in a wooing voice.

"I don't know I feel like pillaging a village and burning it to the ground. I don't know why," Sarah answered softly.

"Now why is that Sweetie?"

"Like I said I don't know Baby."

"Aww, well don't worry it'll pass soon. I want to rip that dog guy to shreds and it's really hard."

"Tell me about it, that Kagome girl is giving me a bad feeling. There is something wrong with her."

"I know she gives me a bad feeling too. I don't like her at all."

Joseph kissed her on the cheek and looked out at the village, "This is place is much different from home," he said. "Tell me about it. What about our families, my Mom, my sisters. The last thing I said to them was get out, and I shoved them out with my foot," Sarah answered, "I feel so bad. I can't believe that happened."

"This has been one hell of a ride."

"I know." They decided to walk around the village and meet people. If they were going to be in this time they might as well meet people in the time. A young girl ran up wearing a beautiful red kimono dress she was laughing and playing but a single scent caught in the couples' noses. Sesshomaru's scent on this girl. She stopped in front of Sarah and Joseph in the game of tag the children were playing, "You look like Lord Sesshomaru," she said her black hair caught the wind and Sarah answered, "I'm his sister. Do you know him?"

"Yes! He's my guardian! I didn't know he had a sister."

"Yeah I'm not really from here."

"So are you Inu then?"

"Half Inu."

She backed away in fear of her and Joseph. The other children followed with the same fear. Sarah couldn't understand why until the villagers started running away as well. Sarah turned to see a huge red dragon flying towards the village. It looked familiar in a way and Sarah felt a sense to fight back and drive it out. Sarah ran towards it and Joseph yelled out at her. Sarah didn't listen she kept running so he followed. She jumped up and changed into her dragon self and looked at the red dragon. It had a pair of wings, four paws and heat radiating from its scales. Sarah growled at it and Joseph changed as well. The Black Panther stayed on the ground and waited as if waiting for his prey to get a little closer.

Sarah flew towards it snaking her body around until the red dragon grabbed her in its jaws and crushed, the fangs pierced through Sarah's hide and she cried in pain as the fangs sank deeper. Sarah writhed and cried as the red dragon wouldn't release her. The red dragon pulled Sarah off and there was a crack. Sarah's back vertebrae was broken. Sarah fell like a marionette onto the ground. Tears were forming in the golden dragon's eyes. She tried to stand and cried out as the bone in her back wouldn't move anymore. The panther ran towards his girlfriend and tried to help her up. But she cried and growled at him. He backed away wide eyed,_** "That other dragon hurt her. It broke her spine. How Sarah's hide is impenetrable,"**_ he thought as he looked at the dragon and noticed that on the fangs they were coated in gold. Sarah's hide was weak to gold. _**"But Sarah has gold scales. It doesn't make sense."**_ He looked at the dragon and it opened its mouth, fire was building up at the entrance and it erupted at him. A sudden blast of lightning met the fire and it over powered the fire. The dragon was struck with the red colored lightning and Sarah cried out again. Through a pained voice she projected, **"Hurry up! While it's recoiling! That lightning is enough to keep it electrified for three minutes!" **Joseph nodded and jumped up onto the dragon he bit into the wing and pulled there was a pop and the dragon fell. **"She's grounded this battle is yours now Joseph! Watch her tail and teeth," **Sarah ordered. Pain still in her eyes.

The red dragon faced Joseph and roared at the top of its lungs, Joseph responded and shrilly roared back. The change in frequency caused it too coil in pain at the high pitch. Joseph saw his chance he charged and struck the dragon, he sunk his teeth into the weak scales at the neck and the dragon roared, **"Get off of me filth! Let me fight the dragon! UNHAND ME FILTH," **it roared. They realized at that time that the dragon was a woman. Sarah recognized that voice it was so familiar. She snapped and all of the sudden her back snapped back and healed. Sarah stood up and faced it. She looked almost invisible. Lightning struck through her body and she hissed. Smoke billowed out of the golden dragon's mouth as she glared at her opponent. She charged and snaked through the red dragon's grip, Sarah chuckled and lightning coursed out of her and ricocheted through Sarah and the red dragon. While Sarah was unaffected the dragon was crying out in pain. The golden dragon then sunk her razor sharp fangs into the red dragon's neck and Joseph attacked its wings. In a swift motion the two pulled away and the dragon fell. Its neck bent the wrong way and its pair of wings ripped completely off. Sarah and Joseph roared their victory and the village people returned to see that the two demons had killed the yokai. InuYasha was the first and he gaped in awe. "How did you. It's dead. Completely dead, you ripped it apart," he said. His eyes wide in fear. Sarah billowed a puff of smoke towards him. InuYasha coughed, Kagome followed soon after and she glared at the dead corpse of the dragon below Sarah's claws, "Inu-Yasha? Did they do this," she asked

"Yeah Kagome they killed it."

"**Her get it right. She was familiar to me, but I had the urge to tear her apart. And I just listened."**

Sarah shrank back to her human self and glared at InuYasha. A sense of dread overtook the half demon and he drew his sword. Aiming at Sarah he took a slice and it hit her on the shoulder, the sword rang and he gasped. Sarah had nothing wrong. The place where Tetsusaiga had struck her had no cuts or bruises had formed, she stood there in shock at what had happened. A sudden barrier broke and she snarled at him, "FILTHY HALF BREED! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME!?" Joseph understood now that Sarah was immune to any other metals except for gold. Now Sarah was aiming her lightning sword at InuYasha. Evasive maneuvers were taken and he rushed to avoid the lightning strikes hurdling towards him. _"Damn. I just got a sudden sense to defend myself and I attacked her. Now she's trying to kill me? Why is it that my relatives are always trying to kill me,"_ InuYasha thought. Sarah had taken a break and he saw his chance, "WIND SCAR," he yelled but nothing happened. "InuYasha you fool. I control the skies. I am the storm god after all," Sarah cackled her voice was now doubled as it was before, "Now come on Brother, do you still not remember me? I am the one who ruined your life after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well come on. I created Ryokotsusei and I technically killed Father, then I slaughtered your Mother."

"What!?"

"Kaeda never told you the tale I suppose. Why would she? You were and always will be useless even Father knew that. Naraku may be gone but yet there is another foe stronger than him. Me."

Sarah charged at him and in a mere half second she was in front of him. Her hands at his neck InuYasha's heart began to pound and he felt himself passing out. The grip was lost and he coughed. Standing up he saw Sarah and Sesshomaru looking at each other with dead glares. "Sesshomaru, I thought he was nothing to you. That half demons were the lowest of the low."

"Still your tongue Sarakotsusei. You have no right to speak to me," he answered.

"Now that is an ancient name I haven't heard in a long time."

"Silence!" He drew Tenseiga and charged at Sarah. She drew So'unga and met him half-way. She smirked at Sesshomaru as she pushed with her arms and Sesshomaru was pushed back. He struggled to fight back as it happened. Lightning coursed out of her body and through her sword electrifying Sesshomaru with a wince he pushed her back and she smiled.

"I don't think I want to play with you again Brother. InuYasha! Come Brother I would like to play!" At that moment lightning struck Sesshomaru and he passed out from the impact. The half demon looked in shock at the girl. This girl was insane, she had killed another dragon, killed his father, and mother, and she caused Sesshomaru to pass out. Now she was after him. A sudden memory flashed in his head.

A young silver haired boy was looking into the flames of a village and a girl with the same silver colored hair only in a ponytail walked towards him. A sword was held at her side as she laughed at the crying boy, "Your village is dead, and your mother is dead. You should die with them, it's only fair. Come here InuYasha, never forget the girl who killed your life, never forget Sarakotsusei."

He felt tears welling up into his eyes. His head screamed in pain as the memory flashed over and over, revealing a new detail every time. InuYasha screamed out and Kagome rushed towards him. A string of lightning crossed her path and she yelped back. Drawing an arrow she growled, "I should've shot an arrow into your heart when I had the chance. Sarakotsusei!"

"Her name is not Sarakotsusei," Joseph growled back. He pounced at Kagome and he morphed into a significantly large panther but not his normal size. Kagome screamed as Joseph pounced her. Breaking the bow with his jaws Kagome was weaponless. A sudden yell rang out, "Hiraikotsu!" A white boomerang shot out and struck Joseph he was knocked off of Kagome and she got up. "Sango! Miroku! Thank goodness," she said. Joseph roared at the two riding a flaming beige cat. It roared back at him and he was shocked, _"That's a panther not a cat," _he thought. Joseph grew to his real form and used an unknown power. The panther then landed and shrunk down into a kitten size, "Kilala what are you doing," Sango asked. The kitten mewed and sat down. She fell asleep and ignored the world around her. Joseph glared downward at them and he growled.

**Okay guys I'll leave it here. My chapters are getting longer, in case you're wondering yes this story is the origin story for my name. **

**Please keep R&amp;R&amp;F it is well appreciated.**

**-Sarakotsei**


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay guys I'm back with Chapter 9! I have enjoyed all of the support that you guys have given me. Don't worry this story isn't over yet! Let's get to it! **

**-Sarakotsei**

Joseph glared at Sango and Miroku, his hackles rose as he growled at them. Sarah was off fighting InuYasha with her katana and Tetsusaiga. The two swords clashed against each other. The sword of Earth and the sword of the Underworld fought each other. Sarah threw InuYasha back and he looked at her in awe, _"She's faster than Sesshomaru, she's stronger than I am. How is this possible,"_ he thought.

**That's it Sarah. You have awoken completely, you have allowed me control over your body.**

"_**Leave me alone. I don't want to do this. I'm Sarah not Sarakotsusei! Get out of me leave me alone! Go away," **_Sarah fought back. Her body began to shake. She was suspended where she stood, "I-InuYasha please forgive me. I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight you. _**I will destroy you where you stand half-breed!"**_ The half demon couldn't comprehend what was happening. _**"You are an insufficient body just like all the others I have gifted!"**_

"JOSEPH PLEASE HELP ME!" The panther turned to see a copy of Sarah holding the katana at the real Sarah's neck. The copy wore an insane smile and she had more animalistic features. A golden tail swung back and forth as she cackled, "What now panther? What will you do when I take your beloved from you?" InuYasha barked, "What the hell!? Don't play games with his heart!" Joseph glared down at the copy as she slowly but forcefully drew the sword against Sarah's skin. The sharp blade pierced Sarah's skin and a small trail of blood came after the blade passed. Joseph stepped forward and the copy yanked Sarah's ponytail. A shrill cry of pain escaped her lips as her hair was pulled further and further. "JOSEPH! SAVE YOURSELF! FORGET ME I WILL LIVE THROUGH THIS! JUST RUN! RUN AWAY AND DON'T LOOK BACK," Sarah ordered. _**"Oh silence you insignificant body!"**_ The copy took the sword away from her neck and stabbed it through Sarah's chest from behind. Blood trailed down the blade as Sarah passed on and was no longer alive. Sarakotsusei dropped her and she fell hard, the demoness laughed with delight. "**I haven't had the pleasure of killing another soul in a long time! Especially a reincarnation of myself. Entertain me boy, or are you too shocked at what just happened to your precious girlfriend?" **

He was shocked, he was petrified. Sarah laid dead on the ground and he blood stained the dirt below her. The scent of her blood sent his senses and anger ablaze. Joseph understood what he had to do now. What his mother had told him, she was warning him of this, of the horror that he would face. Something snapped and his royal blood took over, accepting the fainting sensation he stood his ground and looked evilly at Sarakotsusei. A black aura shrouded over him and he felt more powerful. The blue lightning he possessed coursed around him in rings, now he was the panther prince and he was ready to take the throne. "Evil, vile creature! Die now," Joseph said angrily, "You deserve to burn in the Underworld, to be thrown into purgatory!" Joseph struck Sarakotsusei and she coiled in pain from the blow. Joseph saw his chance and struck her again. This time smack in the face and she looked up at him. Deep cuts lined her face now, she was a being of pure fury. Before she could strike he charged again and disappeared, reappearing behind her Sarakotsusei grabbed him and stuck her leg out. The air in his lungs was pressed out and he wheezed. She brought him back to her face and smiled, "Do I look like her panther? Is that why you are so weak? Is it because I resemble her so much you think that instead of striking another body you are actually striking your pitiful excuse for a demon?"

"No. I'm just stalling for time."

Just then two swords stabbed through Sarakotsusei's heart. Tetsusaiga and So'unga's blades passed through and she screamed in horror, "How could this happen to me a second time! My curse has been killed! My soul will be lost! Enjoy your time as a yokai girl because you will die and never be brought back!"

"I think…I'll take my chances…thanks for nothing bitch!" Sarah grabbed her and sliced So'unga across her head and she dissipated into ash. Sarah fell again grabbing her throat and coughing. The skies cleared and the village people returned to see Sarah dying. Joseph held her in his arms as he began to shed tears. Sarah looked up at him raised her hand to his cheek and with sad eyes, smiled and whispered, "Don't cry. I let this happen I wasn't strong enough. I just want you to know that I…I lo-" her words trailed off as her arm fell from his cheek. "Please, finish the sentence. You can't leave me now! What will everyone say when they see you gone? Huh," he said. Shaking her, "Come on. Get up open your eyes, open them finish your sentence just say 'I love you' please!" Joseph began to cry. His blood stained hand wiped a few strands of silver hair from her face and he held her close in a hug, he sobbed into her limp body.

Villagers had begun to shed tears as well. Kagome hugged InuYasha and cried into his shoulder. Even the half-demon became teary eyed. Sesshomaru had risen and escaped but the clouds grew dark and he could hear them crying out, **"Our mistress is dead! She passed on to the next world! Our mistress!"** Rain began to fall and Sesshomaru understood he ran back to the site and saw the group of people gathering in a circle. He slowly treaded towards them and he reached the center because villagers had stepped aside. Joseph was clinging to the body of his girlfriend and he couldn't let her go. _"I wanted to ask you after our senior year if you would marry me. I wanted to have kids with you. You were my future, my life, my light. And now it's gone,"_ he thought. A deep voice reached his ears, "You must return her to where she belongs."

"And where is that," Joseph answered in pained tones

"Where her subjects lie. The clouds. She belongs in the clouds were she created weather and where she will continue to live on through the weather."

"How can I do that? She is dead! Don't you get it!?"

"Yes. But the storm god is always raised into the clouds after her death."

"And what about Sarakotsusei? Why didn't she ascend to the sky?"

"She had passed her title down to your girlfriend. That is the price she paid for trying to stay alive through another body. She was the storm god, but now your girlfriend is."

"How do you know all of this," InuYasha asked

"Before father died he told me that in the future Sarakotsusei would try to live another life and it was my job to stop it. The only thing I failed to do was keep her alive. I am eternally sorry."

"If she needs to be in the clouds so be it. Sarah would be happy there anyway. She always told me that flying was what she loved most."

Joseph kissed her on the lips one last time and Sarah was embraced by a gleam of golden light from the sun. Joseph couldn't control it he whispered, "Goodbye my baby girl. I'll see you later. I love you." Sesshomaru glanced at him but Joseph didn't care he loved her. Everyone watched as the silver haired dragon was lifted into the sky, disappear and smile with light all over the land. A slight breeze washed over them and Joseph caught her scent in the wind. It whispered to him, _"I love you too Baby. I'll always be here in the sky watching over you."_ Joseph fell to his knees as he smiled and cried at the same time.

Sarah was then resting in peace.

**Yup that's the end sorry guys but I think this chapter was the hardest to write seeing as how I needed to plan the death and all. TBH I cried for ten minutes while writing this chapter. This is the end of A Power Within. I hope you enjoyed it all of it! I love y'all and please Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

**For the last time in this story dimension**

**-Sarakotsei**


End file.
